


Cuteness & Mischievousness

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [13]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Beatrice unravels a little more of the mysteries of Ledford Park and gains a new ally.
Relationships: Ernest Sinclaire/Main Character (Desire & Decorum), Harry Foredale/Main Character (Desire &Decorum)
Series: Unspoken Desires [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 2





	Cuteness & Mischievousness

Autumn 2005

The Foredale kids had been sulking for days.

Despite their differences, Beatrice and Harry shared a great love for their brother, so, when Edmund called telling he couldn’t go home for the weekend (for the fifth consecutive time), the kids were sad and were picking up fights with each other more than usually.

On Saturday, in order to distract the children, Henrietta took Harry to spend the day in London and Beatrice accompanied Vincent paying some social visits. Father and daughter had lunch at the village pub and then headed to Ledford Park.

Mr. Sinclaire received them warmly.

“I see you’ve found a new business partner, Vincent.”, Mr. Sinclaire joked, “I bet she can play hardball much better than you.”

At his office, Mr. Sinclaire poured Vincent some whiskey and requested chocolate cookies and apple juice for Beatrice. 

At first, Beatrice found out the conversation between the two men interesting, but not long after, the adult dialog was boring her to death, struggling to keep her eyes open in the comfortable armchair.

Mr. Sinclaire, noticing her annoyance, suggested she went to explore the house. Eventually, she found out the library.

It was even more stunning than Edgewater’s. There were shelves full of books from the floor up to the ceiling. It was, however, less sunlit than Edgewater’s library, what created a mysterious atmosphere on the room.  
In front of the larger window, there was an old globe, bigger than her. Of course, she had to see it more closely. She turned it slowly with her little fingers. There were hundreds of lines drawn on it. Some continents still didn’t have the accurate shapes, but all were decorated with drawings of native flowers or animals.

“One day, I will see all these places.”, she murmured to herself, “I will photograph every sunrise, every sunset … every flower … every…”

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise similar to light footsteps. Beatrice looked around, but she didn’t see anyone, so she continued with her explorations.

Besides the numberless books on the walls, there were still rows of bookshelves organized like a maze. These seemed to contain the most recent books.

She stretched her little body as far as possible to try to reach a book that caught her eye. On her tiptoes and supporting her body on a lower shelf, she stretched out her limbs as far as possible.

Beatrice felt a hand on hers and it took the book off the shelf.

“Is this one you want?”, Ernest asked holding the book.

“Yes, thank you, but…”, she stretched out her arm to grab the book from his hand.

“The 100 Greatest Wonders of the World…interesting choice.”, he read out loud, keeping the book out of her reach for some more moments, just for fun.

“Can you give it to me, please?”

He complied with her request.

“What are you doing here?”, Beatrice asked intrigued to find him there.

“Well, this is my house. What’s your excuse?”, Ernest replied, twitching lightly the corners of his lips.

“Yes, of course…silly me…I just assumed you’d at Eton like Edmund this weekend …My father is visiting yours…and I…”

“Let me guess…you were ostracized to here in order they can talk in private.”

“I guess so.”

“They used to do the same to me.”, he smiled, “Believe me, they are doing you a favour. When I was about your age, I found their conversations very dull.”

“And nowadays?”

“You ask too much questions, don’t you think?” 

“No.”

“Okay…so…you can have sit wherever you want. Before you go, put the book in the cart at the entrance, please. I’ll put it on the shelf later.”, he dismissed her.

“Do you organize the library by yourself?”

“Constance…I mean…Mrs. Lewis or…”, he hesitated before continue, “…a friend helps me sometimes …”

“Minerva? That must be very distracting.”

Ernest pretended to not have heard her, but he scratched the back of his head and a pale blush appeared on his cheeks.

“…but, mostly, I like to do it by myself. It’s kind of a hobby for me.”

“Oh…that’s unusual.”

“Not all pompous rich boys like their employees do everything for them. Now, if you excuse me, I’ve tones of homework to do.”

Ernest took a seat on a table surrounded by thick books and many papers.

Not long after, Beatrice come up to his table.

“Can I sit here?”

Ernest looked up from the books.

“Don’t get me wrong, but my stuffs are occupying most of the table’s space. There is a very comfortable ottoman near the window.”

“I saw it, but I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay, you can stay, but please, don’t touch anything.”, he sighed

He made some room at table for her.

Not long after, the silence was disturbed by another question.

“What are you studying?”

“Maths, at moment.” - he replied a little annoyed.

It didn’t keep her from asking more questions. In fact, she came closer to peek into the notebook.  
“Why are the numbers mixed up with letters?”

“In this case, letters represent unknown numbers…and we have to figure out which ones are…”, he tried to explain, but it was clear that she was not understanding it, “You will understand when you are in 10th grade.”

“It’s seems very difficult.”

“Some are, indeed, but I see them as riddles. Now, if you allow me, I’d like to continue my work.”

“Yes, of course…sorry.”

This time, she was really quiet, focused on the book.

After solving a complex problem, Ernest raised his head, stretched out his muscles, and stopped to look at the child with a little more attention. The sparkles that her eyes used to have were a little less sparkly on that day.

“You seem a bit sad today.”, he pointed.

“I miss Edmund. He hasn’t come home in a few weeks.”

“I’m sure he misses home too. Perhaps you and Harry can do something to send him. I could give it to him when I come back. He would love it.”

The girl thought about it for some minutes.

“I’m going to ask the cooker to teach me how to make his favourite cookies! If Harry line up, we can bake enough cookies to fill a jar!”

She looked a little less sad. However, those puppy sad eyes didn’t let him concentrate. So, Ernest decided to do something about it.

“Come with me.”, Ernest invited taking her by hand and leading her throughout the house.

Many doors later, they stopped at a door.

“I know you’ve afraid of dogs, but I’m sure you’ll like what is behind to this door.“

Inside the room, there was a pug dog, laid on a comfy nest of blankets, surrounded by four playful puppies. Once the dog became aware of the human presence, it growled and barked.

Beatrice, scared, hid behind Ernest.

“It’s just me Sapphire, don’t worry”, Ernest said softly.

At sound of his voice, the dog calmed down.

“I brought a friend with me; I hope you don’t mind. She’s more scared than you.”

The dog approached him, brushing his legs. Ernest pet her for some minutes.

“Can she play with the puppies?”, he asked to the dog with tenderness, “I’ll be here all the time, I promise.”

Ernest sat down on the floor and the dog return to the nest.

“You can get closer now. She gave you permission. Pugs are very sweet and love to play. Give them a try.”

Apprehensive and shaking, Beatrice started to pet the puppies. At first, she could barely touch them, but soon, Beatrice was laid on the floor rolling around with them.

One of the puppies bit her playfully on the hand and she screamed scared.

“That’s okay, they do that all the time. That’s how they play. Trust on them.” - Ernest assured

She nodded and kept playing. They started to lick her face and she burst in giggles.

image  
“They are tickling me.”

“That’s a good sign.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that scenario. It was a very wholesome scene.

One of the puppies, the lighter-coloured one, seemed to be particularly fond of her and she of him. The puppy dragged its favourite rag, put it at girl’s feet and sat down, looking at her excitedly.

“What does he want me to do with this?”

“He likes us to throw the rag like a ball.”

Beatrice threw the rag several times to the dog’s delight.

“Who is the puppies’ father?”

“It’s Sherlock. It belongs to Parson’s.”

“What are you going to do with the puppies?”

“We usually send them away to my mother’s relatives who live in Scotland. Sapphire belonged to her. It’s tradition in her side of family to have at least one pug at house. She’s getting old, so this is her last litter of puppies. Sapphire deserves to rest and enjoy more her life. It’s one of the few things I still have from her.”

After a while, Mrs. Lewis showed up at door frame.

“There you’re. I’ve been looking for Miss Foredale all over the house. It’s time to go, Miss.”

The lighter-coloured puppy didn’t want to let her go. He laid down on her feet and refused to leave. Ernest had to pick him up to let her go.

The dog was kicking in Ernest’s hands, trying to escape.

“Do you like her, buddy?”

The puppy squeaked in agreement.

“No wonder you two get along. You are kind alike…cute, but mischievous.”

—– Some days later —–  
A simple, repetitive tune was echoing through Edgewater’s halls. Ten little fingers roamed the keys of a century-old piano playing scales, under the watchful and expert eye of an older lady - Beatrice was locked up with her grandmother at music room in a piano lesson.

The granddaughter had not inherited her mother’s talent. Dominique had seen Mary performing once, in (an almost) decent pub in London. She was a really charming young woman, undoubtedly talented, despite the questionable choice of musical style. If she was her son’s soulmate? Maybe. Did she fit Edgewater? Definitely not.

But her granddaughter would be different. One day, the little girl would be a viscountess, but the Dowager Countess was decided to the finest education, fit for a princess (although her son insisted on the ridiculous idea of allowing Beatrice to attend a public school).

“You skipped a note, my dear. From the beginning, please!”

(Behind the door)

“I clearly said I didn’t want to be interrupted … Where do you think you’re going?…You can’t let yourself be distracted by some random noise.”

The door opened and a pair of hands took the little creature from the floor.

“What are you doing here puppy? You didn’t run away from home, did you?”

The puppy started to lick her face.

“I’m happy to see you too, but your master must be sick of worry.”

“Beatrice, come back here!…”, the rebuke was forgotten as soon as she saw the puppy.

“How did this cuteness get here? “Who is a cute boy…It’s you…”, Domique’s changed to a softer tone, caressing the little head with her fingers, “It’s a pure-bred pug.”

“He belongs to the Sinclaire’s, but I swear I didn’t take him out of the manor.”

“Is it a Sinclaire’s pug? I should have suspected. Lydia had promised to give me a puppy, however, she never had a chance…”

“You could have asked Mr. Sinclaire for one…Sinclaire told me Sapphire has a litter of puppies every year.”

“First to first, my dear, a lady never ever ask for anything directly. She must subtly imply what it wants to get. Second, Mrs. Sinclaire and everything related to her is a sensitive subject for him.”

“There you are, your naughty boy.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Sinclaire. I have no idea how he got here.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise gift for you, but someone was impatient and ruined my dramatic revelation.”

“So, that means…”

“That means, it’s all yours, my dear.”

“THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!!! Thank you so much, Mr. Sinclaire.”, she hugged him.

“Don’t thank me. Thank to Ernest. He didn’t let me send him to Scotland. Ernest said it was a case of love at first sight.”

“Your rat bit me.”, Harry whimper interrupted the moment.

The puppy barked offended.

“Harry, don’t be so dramatic. The dog’s teeth just scratched your hand. Furthermore, you didn’t have the right to touch something that was not yours. It was a lack of respect for Matthew and for your sister. Apologize to both immediately.”

“She should apologize to me for what her dog did!”

“Technically, while he was in the box the dog was still mine.”, Mr. Sinclaire countered.

“Harry, you’re embarrassing yourself. Apologize now!”, Dominique glared.

Defeated by Mr. Sinclaire’s argument, Harry decided to call in reinforcements.

“I hate you all. I’m going to tell mum.”, he whimpered running down the hall.

Vincent sighed.

“I’m so sorry, Mathew. Excuse me, I’ll try to solve this mess.”

After a few seconds of awkwardness, Mr Sinclaire asked to clear the room:

“Have you come up with a name for him?”

Beatrice looked at the puppy for a few seconds and replied:

“Sunny, because it definitely brightened up my day.”

Needless to say, the piano lesson was not taken up that day.


End file.
